


The Land of Belmere

by ladycatacorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fairy, Fairy Tale Curses, Fauns & Satyrs, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Magic, PoC, mermaid, mythological creatures, person of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycatacorn/pseuds/ladycatacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beautiful Faun girl lives in the forest of Woodpond after an Chemical Warfare apocalypse between to Fairy Queens who happen to be sisters. One day she is looking for greens and she spots a beautiful bronze and brown skinned tall and slender Fairy who captures her eye and they fall in love. But the Land she knows and loves has a secret and they go on adventure to find evidence and show the rest of the people who live there the truth and set someone free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

The Land of Buttercrystal for the most part was destroyed by people from The Land of Merriwick. It is believed that a long time ago both kingdoms were as one and it was called “The Land of Belmere.” When the Fairy King and Queen died in a terrible accident their two daughters fought because Princess Smiri believed her sister Princess Itherin killed their parents. The land was split in two. The Land of Buttercrystal ruled by Princess Smiri and the Land of Merriwick ruled by Princess Itherin. One day it was said that Itherin started a Chemical war. The war started a full on apocalypse. She used her magic to kill most of the provinces in Buttercrystal. Smiri fought back and almost completely obliterated Merriwick. Most fairy’s, humans, elves, fauns, mermaids, animals, and other creatures died in the process. Smiri had her army go and capture Itherin and lock her in a dungeon in the Lorcastle in Buttercrystal. She is said to remain there to this day. Buttercrystal is ruled by Princess Smiri and Merriwick is now the in complete anarchy.


	2. The fairy from Estersnow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Xylia meets love of her life. But she doesn't quite know it yet.

Xylia was a beautiful faun that lived in the Woodpond forest. She had long wavy brown hair with frosted highlights that glowed in the sunlight. Her golden brown eyes shimmered with white glossy eyeshadow and her black ram-like horns appeared to be rusted. Xylia’s curvy short body had deer legs that started from the middle of her thigh down to her tiny brown hooves. She had a singsong voice that wooed all who could listen and she spent most of her time with her animal friends. Xylia wore a black plain leotard like outfit that had metal like armor at the breast. She spoke softly and sweetly and always held her head up high. 

Xylia was searching for greens with her best friend Sugarplum. They did everything together. Sugarplum was a little vegetarian fox who lived with Xylia. Xylia could talk to animals so she always spoke with Sugarplum. As they were walking through the trees, Sugarplum spotted a girl sleeping against an old willow. They slowly approached her. Xylia tapped on the girls shoulder.

“Hello, miss? It seems you have fallen asleep in the forest.” Xylia spoke softly.

“Oh, hi..” the girl yawns, “sorry about that.”

“No no it is perfectly fine I was just worried you might have been hurt.” 

“I think I cut my thigh.” The girl looks at the slit in her dress going all the way up her leg. 

Xylia looks at the girls cut and zones out. The girl has a beautiful black afro, and has flawless bronzed brown skin. She is wearing a gorgeous navy dress with detailed white lace going down the v neck in the front. She is tall and slender with gorgeous blue eyes and smokey black eyeshadow. 

“Uhm, are you okay?” The girl asks.

“Yes yes I am very sorry, your dress is so beautiful. It’s a shame it was ripped. Come to my cottage and I will bandage you up and give you something to wear.” Xylia responds.

They walk through the forest until they reach a small cottage leaning against a rock wall with golden like wood. They enter the tiny door, the girl ducks her head. It is larger on the inside. The interior is astonishing. Plants everywhere, art on every wall. The girl sits elegantly on a small stool in the kitchen. Xylia leaves the kitchen and returns with a bandage, a wet cloth, blue thread, and scissors. Xylia puts the bandage on the girls leg and starts blushing.

“What’s your name love?” The girl says in a smooth voice.

“I’m Xylia.” 

“My name is Victoria.” There was a slight hesitation in Victoria’s voice.

“If it’s not rude to ask, why were you sleeping in the Woodpond forest? Are you a thief? Were you robbed?” Xylia asked with much curiosity.

“I come from Estersnow. My home was destroyed so I roam the provinces. Or whatever’s left of them. Except Pinewall.” Victoria replied.

“Why do you stay away from Pinewall? I mean I never leave the Rosedeer province but I’m not afraid of other provinces.” 

“I don’t like the Queen.” Victoria sounded angry.

“Queen Smiri? I don’t trust her much either but without her Queen Itherin would have killed us all.” 

“I think Queen Itherin was a good person. I think something else happened.” Victoria added.

“That’s a theory.” Xylia replied.

Victoria smirked. Xylia took the scissors and cut sections of Victoria’s dress and sewed others. The dress ended up transforming into a tight fitting long dress with a slit going all the way up her thigh. It now had long sleeves.

“Why are there two giant slits in the back of your dress? Would you like me to stitch them back up?” Xylia asked.

“No.” Victoria wings burst out of her back and into the air. Xylia’s face was in awe.  
Then something unexpected happens. Victoria leaned down and lifted Xylia up and Xylia’s furry legs wrapped around Victoria’s tiny waist. Xylia looks up and kisses Victoria softly. Victoria kisses Xylia back much harder. She carries Xylia into her bedroom and slams the door closed.


End file.
